


The Lotus Blooms

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [8]
Category: Hanoi Rocks, KISS (US Band), Queen (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gift Giving, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: With Demon gone, Vinneketh goes back to Sphynxia to be with his family..only to find the Royal Court of Rhye are there as guests!
Relationships: John Deacon/Dana Strum, Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Michael Monroe
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I'm reuploading this again and hopefully for the last time. ^^; I realized how much it ties in to the story line of Make Me Feel Again so I can't NOT have it as part of my KISSteria series~ It's finally finished now so I hope you enjoy it to its fullest! <3

Vinneketh had made a decision. His Master and the rest of his Troupe were always there for him in his times of need. Now that Demon was no longer with him he needed them now more than ever. After speaking to the Elder she was more than happy to grant him the use of KISSteria’s Star Portal to return to Sphynxia. Upon his arrival he noticed desert caravans outside of the Palace. They were clearly for royalty, carrying sparkling white banners with a _very_ familiar coat of arms. Immediately he knew who they belonged to. He was looking forward to having tea with Prince Freddie again. “Welcome home, Vinneketh!” Radames greeted, hugging him tightly. “I know this separation has been difficult for you, but we are here any time you need us. You are very much loved, my son~” Vinneketh smiled. “Thank you, Master. I think being home is something that I need right now. I can heal properly here~”

“Is that my darling Vinneketh I see~?”

“Indeed it is, Freddie. How wonderful to have you and your Court as guests here in Sphynxia~”

They ran to each other and hugged. “Oh, it’s been an absolutely fabulous time here darling..the decor is just so beautiful! Dear Radames has been quite the gracious host~ I and the rest of my Court are just settling into our sleeping quarters. We simply must meet later for dinner!” Vinneketh nodded enthusiastically. The joyful atmosphere was already helping him to feel better. “I would like that very much, Freddie~ Please pardon me while I go and dress myself for the occasion~”

* * *

Later that evening after bathing and changing clothes Vinneketh adjusted the brooch that held his sash together before heading to the dining hall. He was happy to see the rest of his Troupe at the table. Bomani was the first to see him enter. He quickly got up from his seat and went over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “It is good to see you back here again. I have missed you..” Vinneketh hesitated briefly but returned the hug. “And I have missed you..all of you..very much~” The others joined the embrace. “You gonna be stayin’ for a while?” Masika asked as he ruffled the dancer’s hair. “Cause we got a lot of catchin’ up to do!” Vinneketh laughed. “Yes, I do intend to stay for quite a while. I promise you we will all have ample time to catch up~”

Radames led Freddie and his Court into the hall a short time later, all of them dressed in flawlessly white flowing garments. Freddie of course had his collar lined with fur and jewels fitting of his higher ranking. Vinneketh always found new ways to admire the Sovereign Prince’s eccentric sense of fashion. “Honored guests from Rhye, Sphynxia welcomes you, and whole heartedly accepts your offer of friendship. May our alliance be fruitful and prosperous for us both~” The Warrior Troupe bowed graciously after their Master spoke. Freddie was beside himself with happiness. “May your Gods bless you for your lovely hospitality, Master Radames~ If you don’t mind my Court would like to say a few things~” 

“Oh, please..you are free to speak whenever you wish~” 

Vinneketh watched intently as each member of the Court stood to speak. Lord Brian was _very_ tall, handsome and incredibly well spoken. Every time he moved his head his curls would bounce. It was adorable~ Lord Roger was a refreshing ball of energy. He made many humorous quips as well, which never failed to make Freddie laugh. He’d get along well with Masika~ Lord John however was the exact opposite. His voice was quiet but he spoke very poetically. Dalila was quick to show his admiration, making John’s cheeks flush as he took his seat. How cute~ During dinner the entire table was alive with conversation. Even while Vinneketh spoke with Freddie he noticed how much Dalila and John seemed to gravitate more towards each other. They really seemed to fit well together~

The hours ticked by with no one really noticing. Unfortunately Dalila was one of the first to succumb to the need for sleep. He politely excused himself from the table, saying good night and bowing to their guests. He was too tired to realize that the lotus blossom in his hair had fallen out, but John noticed. He got up from his seat and picked up the flower, running out to catch Dalila further down the hall. “Pardon me..!” he shouted, cradling the blossom gently in his hand. “I’m afraid you dropped this.” Dalila blinked, patting the spot in his hair where his blossom was supposed to be. “Oh! That has never fallen out before. How strange. But it was most kind of you to return it to me~” John felt his face heat up again as Dalila smiled at him. He was just so incredibly _beautiful_ when he smiled~ John timidly reached up to place the blossom back in the blond warrior’s hair. “There you are. Good as new~” Now it was Dalila’s turn to blush. “Thank you, John~ Would you perhaps..like to meet in the morning for tea by the lotus garden~?” John’s heart was already pounding with anticipation. “That sounds wonderful. I would love to~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalila and John share a mutual love~

Dalila’s pale cheeks were already flushed red. This morning he was having tea with John. He was so excited he had woken up hours before dawn to make sure he looked his best. He took those hours to weave small lotus blossoms into his hair. He dressed nowhere near as elaborately as Vinneketh. He preferred common fabrics and soft colors. He tied his lotus patterned robe with a white sash. He always liked this one. The gradient colors at the bottom were so eye-catching. After he was done he looked everything over. He hoped John would like it. 

John was already at the Oasis waiting and admiring the garden. When he saw him coming over he smiled and waved. “Good morning, Dalila. It’s good to see you~ Sorry I’m a bit early. I was..really looking forward to this.” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize! I’ve actually..been up for quite a while getting ready~” John laughed softly. “Well it was worth it. You look stunning~ And this..” His fingers brushed against some of the blossoms in Dalila’s hair. “..I’ve never seen anything like this done before. It only accentuates your beauty~” John certainly knew how to flatter. With his face burning hot, Dalila attempted to turn away. Of course John wasn’t having any of that. “Please don’t. I enjoy looking at you~” 

“Nobody…has ever said such things to me before..”

“I think it’s about time someone started~” 

When the blond warrior fell silent John frowned. “I’ll stop if you want me to. Am I going too far? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me.” Dalila shook his head. “It’s just so unexpected. You were so quiet and shy at dinner last night. Was it because we were with the others?” John nodded. “I adore them..but they can be so nosy. Especially when it comes to my love life. Particularly Roger and Freddie. I prefer to keep it private. Now that we’re here alone..I feel like I can be more open with you. It sounds foolish since we’ve only known each other for a day. I feel such a connection with you..and I’d like for it to continue.” Dalila took his hand and guided him to his table. “As would I~ Come..let’s sit and have tea~” 

They talked, laughed..and sometimes flirted over tea. When they finished they explored the Oasis. “This is amazing. A place of true beauty surrounded by desert. I can see why you enjoy spending time here~” Dalila smiled fondly. “I like to think of it as my place of refuge. I come here when I need to focus my thoughts..or write my poetry~” 

“You write poetry..?”

“I do! You too?” 

“As a matter of fact I do~”

“I knew there was something about the way you speak! Will you share some of yours with me?”

“Only if you share yours~” 

“It’s a deal~” 

Dalila’s chambers were of course placed close to his Oasis so he could tend to his garden. He kept his poetry journals on his balcony table overlooking the lotus pool. “Come and sit with me~” He led John to his balcony and picked up one of his books. “I have some things written in here that I think you might enjoy~” For hours poetry was all they talked about. They took turns reading sonnets to each other that they had written for discussion and critique. John had so many expansive and brilliant ideas in every line he penned and Dalila hung on his every word. By the time he was done the blond warrior was in awe..as well as in tears. “I hope someday I can write as you do~ It’s been such a long time since I have been so moved~” John shyly ran a hand through his hair. “You’re much too kind~ Most of the poetry I write is influenced by places I’ve been to..people I’ve met. Perhaps one of these days I’ll have something written about you~” A bright red spread across Dalila’s cheeks. “I..I would be so honored..and flattered and..oh..is the sun setting already?” 

“I hadn’t noticed. I was distracted~” 

“Oh? By what~?”

“By the loveliest flower I’ve ever seen~” 

“You say the sweetest things~” 

John got up from the table and took Dalila by his hand over to the balcony. “I want to end this day perfectly. Let’s watch the sun set together~” Dalila sighed contentedly and moved closer, laying his head on John’s shoulder. “This entire day has already been perfect because I spent it with you..but I wouldn’t mind making it last longer~“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to John’s dismay, Freddie insists on giving him the ‘perfect gift’ for Dalila~

When John returned to his chambers later in the evening he found Freddie there waiting with a big smile on his face. “John darling..I came here to ask if you’d join me for evening tea and I find you gone! Wherever have you been~?” John fought the urge to roll his eyes. As if he didn’t already know. “I..I’m sorry, Freddie..I’m afraid I’ve already had tea with..someone else..” Freddie twisted a lock of hair around his finger. “Oh really~? With whom~?” John sighed. “Really? Must you? You know I prefer keeping my private life just that. I don’t appreciate you trying to pry.” 

“Forgive me, darling..I was just curious to know if that ‘someone else’ just happened to have..blond hair..and a pretty face~?”

“It’s obvious you already know. Do you have to make sport of it?”

Freddie sighed. “You know I must have my little fun~ Have you kissed him yet~?” John groaned. “I do not want this relationship simply to have someone I can take to my bed. All we did was have tea, read our poetry to each other and watch the sun set. It was perfect.” He blushed when Freddie started making fond cooing noises. “Ohhh darling you are so very precious~ Now what you need is a gift to charm him~ A gift full of love and sentiment that speaks of your affections for him~ Oh, I have just the thing in mind~!”

“Freddie–” 

“Hush up and let me do this for you~!” 

As his Prince ran off with a giddy laugh John rubbed his temples. So much for keeping things private.

* * *

John spent the next few days wondering what Freddie had in mind. All he could hope for was that it wasn’t something _too_ incredibly embarrassing. During that time he and Dalila grew closer, spending time together every day. One night while they were having dinner they could hear Freddie singing a beautiful melody from his balcony. His voice carried throughout the Palace, bringing out the true romantic feelings of anyone who listened. “Is that..the Prince’s voice..?” the blond warrior asked, clearly affected by Freddie’s song. John replied with a small smile. “I think this is his way of trying to help me. He..knows about us..” Amusement sparkled in Dalila’s eyes. “Oh, I see~ Then how sweet of him to set the mood so perfectly~”

“I’m sorry..the..mood..?” Wait. When had Dalila moved closer? He was certain he would have noticed. As he shook his head to rid himself of a sudden wave of dizziness he felt gentle fingers comb through his hair. “Are you alright, John~?” He nodded slowly. “Y-yes I..I just feel..” 

“Like..you wish to kiss me~?” 

“..I..”

John absolutely couldn’t deny that the want was there. Dalila’s lips looked _especially_ kissable at that moment. Beautifully shaped and soft with only the slightest hint of color. Pink like the lotus blossoms he loved so much. His scent was also becoming increasingly more intoxicating as the distance between them shortened. 

“Yes, Dalila..I..would very much like to kiss you..”

“Please do~” 

John couldn’t remember anyone ever feeling so perfect in his arms. Their kiss was warm. Loving. Full of unspoken desire. He felt as if their lips were meant only for each other, although he hoped that such feelings were his and not just Freddie’s voice making him feel that way. With the air between them growing heated John held Dalila’s body closer to his. His skin was smooth and delightful to the touch. How had he not noticed that before? This certainly isn’t the first time they had touched. Their minds seemed to be a torrent of pleasant emotions all because of Freddie. When they finally parted they stared at each other, both of them panting. “I would like it..if you stayed with me tonight~” Dalila said, holding John’s face with both hands. How could he deny a request like that? With a smile John gathered Dalila in his arms and picked him up bridal style. “Don’t you worry, lovely..I’m not going anywhere~” 

Freddie smiled when he saw Dalila’s balcony go dark. Closing his curtains, he blew out his own candles and settled himself into bed. Was John going to get quite an earful in the morning~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While thinking about his own perfect gift for Dalila, John is convinced into help Brian with one of his latest projects.

“So tell me how it went~!”

John was barely awake when Freddie descended upon him gleefully. “Freddie what are you doing in here? Don’t you know it’s rude to enter someone else’s room without their permission?” Freddie just waved him off. “I’d never do that! Dalila asked me to wake you up before he left! I think he’s making something special for you~” 

“He asked you huh? After some subtle ‘urging’ from you I’m sure.” 

“Perhaps a little~”

“Ugh..please, Freddie..I’m not saying anything. What happened last night was _private._ Do you understand?” 

“So something _did_ happen~” 

“You’re infuriating.” 

“But you love me~” 

“I don’t know what gave you that idea.” John got up from the bed and sat at Dalila’s vanity mirror to brush his hair. “But..thank you anyway. It was wonderful.” Freddie hugged him from behind with a big bright smile. “That’s what friends are for, darling~” Dalila returned with a tray full of food and a pot of fresh tea, humming happily while he carried it to the table on the balcony. “John~ Breakfast is ready, my love~” John smiled and got up from the chair. “If you’ll excuse us?” Freddie waved with a flourish uniquely his own as he headed for the door. “Of course~ I’ll see you later, darlings~” 

Going out to the balcony, John gently took Dalila’s hand and kissed it before they settled in at the table. “Everything looks amazing, Lovely~” His lover’s blush made him smile. “I swear I may pass out from all of your flattery~” While they ate John kept glancing out at the lotus pool. They all looked so perfect, yet they were also exactly the same. Dalila needed something better than that. Something unique. Something exceptionally beautiful just as he was. He’d have to give this some more thought. A knock at the door made him sigh. “Usually a closed door means those inside _do not_ wished to be bothered. I’ll get it.” He reluctantly got up from his chair to go to the door. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see a rather frantic looking Brian on the other side.. “Brian? What’s wrong?” Brian ran a nervous hand through his curls. “I’m really sorry to bother you but you were the first one I could actually find. I’m on the verge of an incredible discovery..a whole new realm! I need someone to explore it with me! We must go quickly. The portal I created could collapse at any time!” John blinked. “But..I..” Dalila went up to him and took his hand. “Please don’t worry about me~” Go and make your discovery. I’ll be waiting here for your return~” He kissed his lover’s cheek and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’ll try not to be too long~”

* * *

In Brian’s laboratory a gigantic golden portal waited for them to enter. John approached it cautiously. “A-are you sure about this?” Brian took his hand and led him forward. “Trust me it’s harmless! I’ve already tested it quite thoroughly.” He’d have to take his friend at his word. Then again he knew Brian Majus wouldn’t be caught dead _not_ testing everything thoroughly. They stepped through slowly. Once on the other side they were immediately bombarded with the strong scent of flowers. Shimmering golden towers could be seen off in the distance. The land was lush and green with various colored roses everywhere. The sky was a magnificent gold color, reflecting the brightness of the sun. John looked around in absolute awe. “Brian..this place is gorgeous..a paradise. I’ve never seen anything like it..not even on Rhye! How did you find it?” Brian of course was busy writing notes in one of his many study journals. “Well..as you know the stars have always fascinated me. I’d hoped to find a way to create my own portal to a place beyond Rhye and study its inhabitants. Its vegetation. Its culture..if there was one to be found. After so many failures one of my attempts was finally successful! My friend..welcome to the Realm of Hanoi~” John raised an eyebrow. “You’ve already named it?” Brian closed his journal. He’d nearly filled up the one he was holding. He’d have to go back for another! “Oh no..that name was already established. I’ve already been here a number of times for initial environmental testing of other different areas but I haven’t really explored this land. I wanted to have someone accompany me for that~” John smiled. “It’s a fantastic find, my friend. Congratulations~ Shall we have a look around?” 

Unknown to the newcomers, they were being observed very closely from one of the Palace’s towers. The lookout ran off down the corridor to the central tower, where the guards allowed him passage into the throne room. “Begging Your Majesty’s pardon..” he said, kneeling and bowing his head. “..but there are strangers here!” The King, known only as M was draped across his elaborately decorated throne twisting a lock of his golden blond hair around his finger. “This is _most_ distressing.” The coldness of his voice had the lookout shaken to his very core. “I want to know how they got past my defenses!” He snapped his fingers to summon his soldiers. “Capture the intruders and bring them here! I know what they want..and they _will not_ have him!! **GO!!** ” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and John are faced with the wrath Hanoi’s King.

Brian and John hadn’t explored the area much further before they found themselves surrounded. They quickly held their hands up in surrender. “Please, we mean this place no harm. We are merely explorers.” Brian said calmly. The soldiers just glared at them silently, moving their spears to urge them forward. “Maybe they don’t understand us.” John whispered. “Looks like they’re taking us to that castle. Maybe we can reason with their leader.” Brian sighed. “Let’s just hope the leader is more well versed in other languages.” 

They were taken to the throne room and forced onto their knees before M, who glared at them with a deep scowl. “I don’t care for visitors here. Be thankful that I did not have you killed on the spot.” He got up and walked slowly toward his prisoners. “But make no mistake..you may still die if you do not answer all of my questions truthfully. You are not dressed like Anarkians. Where are you from?” 

“If I may, Your Majesty..” Brian was the first to look up. “We are from Rhye..and I assure you we did not come here to inva–”

**“I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!!”**

Brian immediately looked down again. “Of course, Your Majesty..”

“You do not sound like Anarkians, that is for certain. You have manners.” M paced back and forth, his sharp gaze remaining wary. “Say I believe you..tell me how you managed to bypass my protective barrier around the Palace! Only invaders would know such things!” Such irritating paranoia. John had quite a few choice words stirring in his mind, but he stayed quiet. He’d most likely get them killed with what he had to say. Brian shook his head. “I honestly didn’t know there was one. I used..all of the energy reserves in my laboratory to create the portal that led us here. A vast majority was cosmic energy donated to me by the Royal Family of Jendell. I suppose that..has the power to negate weaker magic..? I must study this..” While he started muttering to himself M’s scowl deepened. John was quick to jump in, hopefully to keep their situation from worsening. “Please excuse him, Your Majesty. His Scholar’s mind always starts working at the most inopportune times..”

**“SILENCE!!”**

A heavy wind blasted through the throne room’s open windows, knocking John and Brian to the floor.

 **“YOU ARE LYING TO ME!! I KNOW YOU HAVE COME HERE TO TAKE MY NICHOLAS!! I WILL FORCE THE TRUTH FROM YOU!!”**

M grabbed John by his collar and lifted him up, forcing them to make eye contact. _“You cannot resist my gaze. You will tell me your true intentions here..then you shall be turned to stone and shattered upon the floor. SPEAK!!”_ Now fully mesmerized, John’s eyes turned a pale gold color. “A…flower..” 

_“What?!”_

“I…wish to find…a flower…for my love.. The perfect..flower..” 

_“How..how can you still be lying..?!”_

“Because you only _want_ to believe he’s still lying.” 

M turned to see his lover standing next to his throne with his arms crossed. “Nicholas!! What are you doing here, darling? You should be resting!” The stubborn Dryad shook his head. “I’ve come to stop this nonsense. Can’t you see they are no threat to me? You heard what he said! I will not stand for this to continue! I will help him find what he is searching for and send them on their way!” M looked at him horrified. “No! I will not allow you to leave the Palace with these strangers! They could do anything to you!” Nicholas sighed heavily. “Then I will take some of your guards with me. Will that satisfy you?” The Fae King fell silent for a few moments to consider. He did not like this at all. But maybe..as long as the guards were there.. “Oh..very well..your request is granted, darling. But hurry back quickly.” The guards picked Brian and John up from the floor and escorted them out of the throne room with Nicholas following close behind. He turned and gave his lover a smile. 

“Thank you, my love~ I won’t be long~” 

M returned to this throne with a soft pink blush upon his cheeks. “I will trust you, darling..and _only_ you~” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing an opportunity, Nicholas asks Hanoi’s ‘guests’ a favor.

The enjoyment of exploring the vast beautiful forests of Hanoi was easily spoiled by the presence of the King’s guards. They surrounded Brian and John very closely, making sure to keep them distant from their guide. John was slowly becoming more irritated by their attempts to intimidate. He could tell Nicholas was too. “Give them at least a little more open space will you?” the Dryad asked with a glare. The guards didn’t budge, and unfortunately Nicholas knew why. None of them wanted to willingly defy their King’s orders. If he was going to get rid of them he would have to use force. He only hoped his body wouldn’t give out on him. Not now though. He’d have to wait for the right time. 

In a forest clearing lied a vast lake. It was truly a sight to behold. Clear water that shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting off the many glittery gemstones that had settled at the bottom. Watching the crystalline flowers float lazily across the water’s surface, John’s eyes widened. They looked almost exactly like lotus blossoms. “They’re perfect~” Nicholas blinked curiously. “Oh, the Crystal Blossoms? Lovely aren’t they? And fragile as glass. When they catch the light just right they can reflect rainbows anywhere~” While Brian wrote more notes in the last few pages of his journal, John waded into the water, picking up a blossom and holding it close. “Dalila will love this~” Now that they were both a good distance away from the guards it was the perfect time to strike. He focused his power to bring the trees around them to life. They moved about wildly, knocking the guards away. During the confusion Nicholas grabbed Brian and John’s hands, transporting them to his private glade. Panting heavily, Nicholas collapsed into Brian’s arms. As he feared, expending all that power had seriously exhausted him. “Y-yes, I know..I..owe you…an explanation..but..let me catch my…breath first..” Brian helped him to sit on top of a large tree root. “Please take your time.”

“I’m afraid time is something we don’t have. When they wake up they’re going to come looking for us..and they’re going to kill you. I have to get you out of here before then.” John was still reeling from what had happened. He’d never seen trees do anything like _that_ before. What kind of powers did this man have? In all that scuffle at least the blossom hadn’t shattered. He sighed in relief. “Are you..in some kind of trouble? Are you a prisoner here?” Nicholas stared down at the ground. “I guess you could..say that I am. That’s why I need your help. I swear to you that Michael is not normally the horrible person you encountered. He was kind once. He was gentle. He was loving. He was truly beautiful. But now..he is bitter and hateful..focused only on revenge..” Brian frowned. “Revenge on whom?” 

“Anarkia..”

“What did they do?” 

“Michael once allowed them to take refuge here as a gesture of friendship, but the Anarkians’ enemies found them here. They fought. They were just ‘having fun,’ they said. They destroyed the Palace. Destroyed my meadow..parts of my forest. They killed Michael’s parents..they nearly killed me.. Even after I was revived from my injuries Michael was never the same. He grew overprotective of me, obsessive over destroying Anarkia. I fear that his darkness will soon utterly consume him..” John rolled his eyes. All those Anarkians excelled at was destroying things it seemed. “How can we help you?” 

“Are you..familiar with the Sisterhood of the Natural Order?”

“We do know of them, yes.” Brian replied. “Rhye is closely allied with KISSteria.” The Dryad’s eyes sparkled with hope. “Do you think you could contact them? Ask them to come here? The Sisterhood helped me, maybe they can help Michael too! I beg you..please help me. I…I just..want my Golden Prince back..” Brian held Nicholas close when he started to cry. “Of course. We’ll do whatever we can to help. You have my word. But..we need to get back to our portal. Can you take us there?” Nicholas sighed. He wasn’t sure if he should use his power again so soon. But if he didn’t.. He could hear the forest whispering warnings to him. “Curse them..I didn’t expect them to recover so soon. I have no choice now.” Taking their hands again he used all the energy he had left in his body to transport them back to the portal. “Go..go quickly..” he said, releasing their hands to sit in the meadow. John nodded and went through but Brian hesitated. “What about–?” 

“I appreciate your concern but you mustn’t stay. Michael will come for me soon and he will kill you if he sees you here! Go now!!” 

**“NICHOLAS!!!”**

Their eyes widened in fear as a stream of dark energy burst from the Palace tower. “Please go, my friend. Give the Sisterhood my message. Time is running out for him..” Brian took the Dryad’s hand. He squeezed it one last time before going through the portal, narrowly escaping a large clawed hand formed from dark energy that grabbed for him.

“Michael..why must you do this..?” 

“You see why strangers are no longer welcome here, my darling. If they return, they will die.”

* * *

Back in Brian’s laboratory he quickly shut down the machine causing the portal to collapse. “I think..it’s safe to say that we can never go back there..” John sighed. “Terrible how such a beautiful place can house such ugliness.” 

“And that’s exactly why I need to contact KISSteria right away.” 

“Yes that’s a good idea. I’ll join you soon. But right now..” John held up the Crystal Blossom so it could catch the light. “..I have a gift for someone special~” 

Dalila stared out at his lotus pool solemnly. It had been hours since John had left. He was constantly fighting awful thoughts that something had happened. “No..I mustn’t think like that! I–”

“Dalila?” 

“John!! Oh, thank the Gods!!” He ran to embrace his lover but he was stopped. “W-why are you–?” The sight of the Crystal Blossom made him gasp.

“Sorry, Lovely..I didn’t want to risk it getting shattered. It’s very fragile~” 

“It’s so very beautiful~ Where did you find it?” 

“Turns out the portal Brian created led to an entirely new Realm. It was a paradise. A land of magic and Fae folk.” He decided it best to leave out their capture. It didn’t make any sense to worry his lover unnecessarily. “I found this in a lake with many others. I hoped you would like it~” 

“I do, my love~ I shall treasure it~” 

John smiled, placing his hands under Dalila’s to lift the delicate Blossom higher to catch the sun’s rays. They laughed as they watched rainbows dance all over the room. 

“John, It’s wonderful!!”

“It’s how my heart feels whenever I am with you~” 

“I love you too~” 


End file.
